


12.23

by GrimHeaperr



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimHeaperr/pseuds/GrimHeaperr
Summary: My gift topsytrronfor sheithsecretsanta2016!





	

Keith waited impatiently on the street corner, teetering from the balls of his feet to his toes. Flurries of snow fell lazily around and on him. Bundled-up people bustled past Keith; laughing, chatting animatedly about the holidays, their family, their friends – whatever came into their minds. Keith could hear the jingle of shop bells signaling people were entering or leaving. Christmas music played softly from the street speakers and the smell of cinnamon and apple cider assaulted his nose. Keith sneezed, covering his mouth with the fingerless gloves. Normally, this would be Keith’s nightmare, but –

“Bless you,” Keith nearly jumped out of his skin as he ignored Shiro’s amused chuckle. Keith looked up to Shiro, meeting sparkling black eyes and a soft smile. Shiro offered a warm drink, and Keith took it. “Sorry for making you wait.” The apology was so sincere, but Keith wasn’t mad at Shiro.

“’s fine.” Keith muttered, sniffling. He blew into the small opening on the lidded cup before drinking very sweet, and very hot, hot chocolate. He knew he was being difficult today; he told Shiro he would accompany him to finish his Christmas shopping, and he really did want to spend time with him before Shiro left to his internship with NASA, but it was just _so damn cold_. Keith would never trust another weather man again.

The warmth the cup gave off made Keith shudder.

“Cold isn’t it?” Shiro commented, brushing off snow from his peacoat. Keith took the time to notice the snow that also piled on top of Shiro’s two-toned hair. He beckoned for Shiro to lean down before mussing up his hair.

“Hey!” Shiro laughed, swatting Keith’s hand away as Keith smiled mischievously.

“Just thought you could do without snow in your hair.” He commented, still smiling. The two laughed softly to themselves, leaving the confused looks of strangers unnoticed.

Is it possible to miss someone even though they’re right in front of you?

Keith felt so comfortable around Shiro, a feat that has be achieved as of recent. At first, Keith was scared to love Shiro with his whole heart; he knew that in the end, he would only have himself. He protected his heart while loving Shiro, knowing that he was being unfair but to Keith, he thought it was reasonable. Shiro was Keith’s first and only relationship, and Keith did not want to mess it up, despite having a few moments in the past where Keith and Shiro had their arguments. Now, three years later, Keith cannot imagine what his life was like before Shiro. Shiro had become such an integral part of his life that Keith could not remember what his life was like before Shiro.

“What presents do you still need to buy?” Keith looked up to Shiro, eyes partially hidden behind eyelashes and long black hair. Shiro’s eyes didn’t meet Keith’s just then. Instead, Shiro took sudden interest in his drink, taking a long sip before answering.

“Oh, just something for my mom.” he answered offhandedly. Keith nodded, not saying anything. He felt awkward for even asking in the first place. Why didn’t Shiro look at him?

“What were you thinking of getting her?” Keith asked curiously. He was getting cold standing on the street corner, and more people started to flood the street for last minute shopping.

“Maybe some jewelry.”

Shiro didn’t go into detail, and Keith’s heart fluttered. In Keith’s mind, an alarm went off. Keith ignored the gross feeling beginning to pool in his stomach and followed Shiro to his next destination.

The two walked further down the street, bumping shoulders and drinking their hot chocolates, occasionally chatting about mundane things; if they needed toilet paper, if Pepper had enough cat food, how Lance would react to their combined present when in actuality Keith just added his name next to Shiro’s on the present.

“Ah,” Shiro said suddenly, eyes darting away from Keith’s and into a store’s window. An assortment of bracelets and necklaces glittered in golden light, the glow of the window highlighting Shiro’s face handsomely. Keith blushed, admiring his boyfriend silently. His black hair, tanned skin that glowed beautifully in golden light. The scar across his face adorned his features faintly.

 _He’s beautiful_ , Keith thought.

“Keith?” Shiro asked, watching Keith’s eyes come back into focus. Shiro held his cup out, and Keith just. Looked.

“What?”

Shiro gave him an amused smile. Keith scowled, which made Shiro laugh aloud. “Do you mind holding my stuff while I get my mother’s gift?”

“Oh!” Slightly embarrassed, Keith took the bags from Shiro and then– “Wait.” Keith’s eyes narrowed and he cocked an eyebrow. Shiro smiled sheepishly. “Why can’t I go in?”

“Because.” Shiro said lamely, and suspiciously quick.

“Because…?”

It was a few agonizing seconds before Shiro remembered what happened two years ago. A smug smirk grew on his features and Keith did not like that. Not one bit. He knew Shiro was going to bring up what happened two years ago. And how did he know? Shiro brought it up every year during Christmas. New Years. Valentine’s Day. Shiro’s mother’s birthday. 

Keith rolled his eyes.

“I told your–”

“You told my–”

“–mom about her gift before Christmas two years ago.” They finished in unison. In Keith’s defense, she didn’t know his mom was right outside their slightly open apartment door.  Keith stuck his tongue out before grabbing Shiro’s cup. To lull him, Shiro kissed Keith’s temple, and his kiss was quick and chapped.

—-

Keith’s nose and ears were tinted a noticeable pink by the time the two got back to the apartment. The two were in a comfortable silence as they turned on the lights and shrugged off their jackets, gloves, and hats. Pepper came and greeted the two of them, rubbing her body against Shiro’s legs and clawing at Keith’s jeans until he picked her up. While Keith cuddled and cooed at Pepper, Shiro had disappeared into their bedroom, carrying his spoils from shopping and feeling the heavy weight of **Allura’s Fine Jewelry** bag in his hand. He looked over his shoulder, seeing Keith walk out of view and slumping on the rickety couch and heard him flipping the television on.

Shiro pulled out the smooth leather box in the bag and popped it open.

A white-gold band with diamonds lined in the middle shined in the hazy yellow light of their bedroom. Shiro’s heart felt like it was beating out of his chest. The ring was surround by red silk and in the silk were the words,  _Will you marry me?_  in embroidered white script.

“You okay in there?” Keith called. Pepper had made her way into their room, jumping onto the bed and looking curiously at the box in Shiro’s hand. Shiro showed Pepper and she eyed it, before placing a paw on the box and jumping off, patting back to Keith with a spring in her step. Shiro chuckled to himself. He knew Keith hated anything remotely expensive. His fickle boyfriend would often prefer a cheaper brand to anything named brand, but just this once, Shiro thought going all out would be worth it.

“Yeah.” Shiro called back before closing the box quietly and placing it in his back pocket. Shiro took a deep breathe to calm his nerves.

<i>There’s no turning back now.</i> He told himself.

When Shiro walked into their living area, Keith was half-sunk into their couch, one arm around Pepper and the other petting her. Keith looked up at Shiro, eyes a little tired.

“They’re playing _Miracle on 34th Street_.” Keith said. Shiro turned his attention to the television for a brief moment before walking over to the couch to kneel next to Keith. Shiro moved the hair covering Keith’s face and smiled. The sudden contact made Keith blush, his whole body heating up.

“There’s something I’d like to ask you, before I go on my internship.”

Keith swallowed nervously, reflexively holding Pepper a little tighter, much to her dismay.

“G, go for it.” Keith stuttered out, his heart racing. Shiro gave him a small smile, letting his hand run down Keith’s arm and tenderly holding Keith’s forearm, to show Keith that he doesn’t need to run. To just wait. Keith relaxed.

“I just wanted to give you my present before I leave tomorrow okay?” Shiro explained. “It’s been four years since we got together, and two years since you told my mom–”

“Shiro.”

He laughed. “And I just wanted to tell you that I have loved,” Shiro looked directly into Keith’s eyes; purple and glittering in the dull light of their television. “every moment I have spent with you.” Pepper jumped from Keith’s grasp and and ran off somewhere. “I just, want to love every moment with you in the future as well.” Shiro pulled out the box from his back pocket, and held it between them. Keith gasped softly, covering his mouth. His eyes glazed over and he could feel his throat choke up.

“What is it?”

Shiro opened the box and reveled the ring. “An engagement ring.”

Shiro watched anxiously as Keith read the lettering before the tears spilled over, Keith’s face scrunching up. Shiro wiped the tears away with his thumb before gently caressing Keith’s face.

“I love you, baby. Will you marry me?”

Keith stared at the small ring, and then at Shiro. His eyes quickly passed between the two in stunned silence. Slowly, Keith held out his hand, and tears started falling from Shiro’s eyes. With shakey hands, Shiro placed the ring delicately on Keith’s finger, the metal cold against their skin.

Keith leaned forward, kissing Shiro softly.

_Of course, of course I’ll marry you._

**Author's Note:**

> [ignore this at the beginning, idk why it is before the fic]
> 
> Thank you for reading! You like like/reblog this fic [here](http://grimkohai.tumblr.com/post/155141378339/fandom-voltron-legendary-defender-pairing-sheith) on my blog!
> 
> Remember to leave kudos ;)c


End file.
